This invention generally relates to an electronic apparatus which stores a plurality of characters, symbols and similar display patterns and manifests a display function when desired as well as a data processing function.
In the past, it was possible for calculators to store telephone numbers and persons' names introduced via keys but impossible to display those characters on a display panel when those characters exceeded the capacity of the display panel.